Girl of My Dreams
by xFabinao
Summary: Short fluffy(ish) one shot inspired by the newly released season three trailer. PEDDIE! R & R


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not sure if any of you have seen the trailer for season three… even though I did about twenty times already! It's soooooo good. If you haven't seen it, I'm sure it's up on YouTube by now, but also, on the Nick House of Anubis Homepage they keep playing it :) I suggest watching it before reading this. Anyway, for those of you who have seen it, I got a little idea in my head for when Eddie says "You're the girl from my dream." I feel sooooooooo bad for Trixie then :( So, I wrote a fanfic to get the annoying idea out of my head! I hope you like it ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"You're the girl from my dream." Patricia stood behind Eddie, a lump in her throat as he explained this to KT. She watched Mara's eyes drift from the Americans to Patricia, a look of sympathy on her face. Patricia understood that this was revolving around the mystery entirely, and that her emotions were simply playing with her, but in truth, the attention that Eddie had been paying to KT stung. She had been waiting impatiently to see Eddie again, and so far he had barley taken notice of her.

He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings anymore. Eddie was entirely wrapped up in the deep mysterious discussion that he and the newbie were having. Alfie had seemingly lost interest, Fabian had decided to turn and talk with Joy, and Mara was no were to be found. The only one paying an ounce of attention was Amber, and luckily for Patricia, she was the one person that understood how upset Patricia was feeling.

Giving Amber a silent nod, the red-head darted up the stairs, a bottomless pit feeling in her stomach. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, preventing the tears. She slammed the door behind her, and collapsed onto her bed, allowing the eerie silence to engulf her. She wasn't sure how long it was that she had laid there alone, stroking the pillow lightly, and still remaining hopeful that Eddie would come to find her. But it was an extremely long time.

At first, when the door creaked open, Patricia chose to ignore it. Joy was welcome into her own room too. But when she felt a warm plate on her stomach, and a muscular body sit down next to her, Patricia decided to see who it was. She wasn't surprised, but more relieved when she met Eddie's eyes, even though she didn't allow it to show.

"Uh… Amber sent me up, um, are you hungry?" In a second the awkward conversations and questions that Patricia and Eddie had shared before they got together were back, and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Patricia sighed, picking up the plate, and quietly beginning to eat. "What time is it?"

"Like uh sevenish." Eddie replied shyly.

"Stop acting nervous and get to the chase." Patricia's sarcasm rolled off her tongue freely.

"I just needed to know if you were okay. So are you?"

"Sure." Patricia spat back. "Why would you even wonder that?"

"You haven't shown your face since… oh." Eddie's face dropped in realization.

"I know I shouldn't be upset, it's not like you kissed her or… you didn't kiss her right?"

"No." Eddie laughed. "Of course not."

"Yeah, sorry." Patricia found herself nervously tugging on the bracelets on her arm. "It was just what you said to her was a little upsetting, in the moment."

"You mean about the dream?" Eddie asked.

"Sorta."

"Patricia! There's a fine difference between having a freaky dream about a girl, then seeing her in real life, and being in love with the girl _of_ my dreams."

Patricia's lips curved into a small smile. "You love me?" Eddie shrugged nonchalantly in response. "I love you too." In Eddie's pleased shock, Patricia threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her waist, and kissed the top of her head.

"And besides." Eddie whispered into her hair. "Who was the first person I told about the dream?"

"Me." Patricia smiled. "I'm – I'm sorry Eddie." She sighed, "For getting all dramatic and stuff."

"You weren't dramatic." He assured her. "And apology accepted." Eddie brought his lips to hers, erasing any trace of doubt left in her mind.

***o***

**A/N: What did you think? Review please! Anyways, at least its out of my system now. See you all soon!**

**~Grace**


End file.
